coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RichE
Categories Glad to see you're getting into this. I think we should have a concensus for cateogries though. I don't think we really need separate categories for male and female characters. I was planning to have categories for actors which would both be divided into three subcateogries each: Main actors, Recurring actors (any guest stars who appeared in multiple episodes), and Guest actors. The character category would be divided in just the same way. I also just made a template to add to each of the main actor articles. T smitts 20:30, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I agree with the sub-categorisation, I felt that the more categories the better. Marking characters and actors as male and female makes some sense because it may not always be clear based on the name, especially for non-native English speakers. RichE 20:37, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I've been putting the categories at the top of the page to get it out of the way of the body text, the categories are still displayed at the bottom of the page anyway. RichE 20:41, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I also wanted to add that categories are typically written in plural (i.e. "Directors", not "Director") I also wanted to mention I got a really nice pic of Lilly. I haven't decided whether to just have it in her article or on the main page too. take a look and let me know what you think. --T smitts 18:28, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I could go either way with the categories. I guess I've been thinking of it as being "this person is an actor", rather than "they are in a list of actors". I'll go plural from now on. Good pic of Lilly. I'd say a similar pic on each character's page (though not Lilly on all of them of course :-) ) and a group shot for the main page. Perhaps the folks at Look Again can provide some new graphics. Might be a good way of encouraging them to get involved here. RichE 18:40, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I also wanted to wanted that on other wikis, titles typically aren't categorized as starting with "A" or "The". I'm going to try and fix some of them. --T smitts 21:13, 2 July 2008 (UTC) You've obviously got this sussed. I wondered about the "The" episodes. I considered going the "Title, The" style but that would make linking from elsewhere in the natural way not work. RichE 21:27, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Actually I was a bit unclear. The titles, when linked, should stay as they are, but in categories, the words "a" or "the" should be omitted or come after a comma. I fixed it. Don't worry about it. --T smitts 21:31, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I understood what you meant. I looked at what you'd done (omitting the "The" from the category link) and was surprised, and impressed, it worked. RichE 21:40, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I was hoping to order the guest cast in the order they were actually billed in the episode but I haven't seen that eppy so I can't say. I read somewhere that Gregg Henry was in the episode playing an intended regular or semi-regular character named Walter Deep who was dropped after the pilot but I don't know if this is true. I thought for synopses, flashbacks could be in italics (as in fanfics) or some other way that looks distinctly different, with links to the song and artist at the start of the paragraph. What do you think? --T smitts 22:28, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I've been playing with "Look Again" to try out a few things. I've added an Episode Information section to "Look Again" to contain all that kind of data. The production code is from TV.com. I think the synopsis should be the short version at the beginning, I've tweaked "Look Again" accordingly. The longer version should a Description or something like that. Could we get the text from the Look Again Board, with permission of course? I'm fine with the formatting of the longer description you describe, we'll have to see how it looks. I've been wondering about creating a page listing the cases in chronological order. Obviously this could be done by hand but I was thinking that maybe the categories could be used to achieve this more automagically. I've tried a couple of things without much success. Perhaps you could think of of a way of doing it, you seem to have a grasp of this stuff. RichE 12:49, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I see you found the episode template I got. I basically borrowed it from another site and getting to work right here was a little tricky. I also made one for guest characters thats lets you have images for both their younger and older selves as you see in the "recent changes". --T smitts 22:14, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Yes I did. Good work. I'm going through a few episodes in season 1 to add the structure to their pages. I've nearly done for the day. RichE 22:17, 4 July 2008 (UTC) We've really gotta get some other people from the board helping out on this, though. Maybe a PM to everyone would help. --T smitts 22:20, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I'll look into putting another message onto the Look Again board. Could we put an additional field into the episode infobox for the episode number, as in "1" for Look Again and "100" for World's End? Another suggestion would be to put the longer episode description on an extra page to keep the main episode page to a sensible size. RichE 16:04, 5 July 2008 (UTC) I'll look into putting an episode number in the box. I really don't think it's necessary, though, to make a whole other page just for an episode summary. I've never seen a wiki for a TV show that does that. --T smitts 16:35, 5 July 2008 (UTC) I was also wondering if it's really necessary to try and give the date of a crime since we don't know the actual date as often as we do. I think maybe the year is enough and the date at the start of the show can be mentioned at the start of the summary. What do you think?--T smitts 16:40, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Having seen the length of the episode recaps on the LA Board, they are way more than summaries, then I think they should go on a separate page. The episode page should contain all necessary information, but a full description goes beyond that and could make for a very long page that most people will not want to see initially. Other Wikis can do as they see fit. As far as the date goes, I think if we have the date we should include it. Perhaps that line should be labelled "Date of crime", allowing it to be anything from just a year to the exact day. RichE 21:50, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Point taken on the date, but unless we know the EXACT date for a crime (as in Rampage, Blackout, or World's End), we shouldn't guess, and in those casess we should stick to just the year. Having seen some of the board's recaps myself, I really don't think recaps need to be that long. Some of them, I didn't think were that well-written either. Too much detail and a little too much personal opinion. I think the recaps at coldcase.net are a bit better. Maybe something like that. If it's a balance between telling the story and not taking as long to read as it would to watch the episode itself, then we don't need a separate page for it. --T smitts 06:26, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I'm not very familiar with most early episode but was Churchgoing People really Justin Chambers' last episode? That would mean he was only in three of the first four episodes. I know his time on the show was brief but I didn't think it was that brief.--T smitts 22:11, 7 July 2008 (UTC) As far as the dates go, I'm just going by what's said on places like TV.com. There is some ambiguity in some shows. Justin Chambers was only in 3 of the opening 4 episodes. Churchgoing People was his last. RichE 12:01, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for building up the episode pages, but just be careful the main cast is in the right order. A lot of them had Miller listed before Stillman, Vera, and Jeffries for some reason. --T smitts 06:07, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Nice pics for the episode pages. Do you have episodes on your hard drive too? --T smitts 19:29, 10 July 2008 (UTC) And for the record, I was sizing them at 250px --T smitts 19:31, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Yes I do. I went with 230 because it fits better. 250 was right up against the border on the right hand side. I've been wondering what to use as the episode picture. I was thinking about a image of the dead victim but they can be a little gruesome or very unclear. So, if they are not good I've been looking for a more iconic image from the episode. We'll see how it goes. I've only just started. RichE 19:35, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I was trying to find something that could sum up the episode a bit. For Factory Girls I had Dottie escorting Alice through the factory on her first day. For A Perfect Day, I had Cindy, Art, and the girls having fun on the beach. For Cargo, I had Mike discovering the container full of girls. --T smitts 19:41, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I'm curious which episodes you have. I left a list of the list of the ones I have on the announcement thread at the board. (Unfortunately, there were a few more I had but I deleted them a few weeks ago to save space, before I thought of starting this wiki). --T smitts 21:08, 10 July 2008 (UTC) All of them. RichE 21:12, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Cold Case Wiki talk:Community Portal Hi there, just letting you know I left you all a message on the community portal. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Your Opinion? I noticed that someone else had fleshed out the page for Lilly a bit but every link to another character included a link to the actor i.e. her mother Ellen Rush (Meredith Baxter). I'm not sure this is really necessary since there's already a link to the actor on every character's page. What do you think? --T smitts 23:55, 14 July 2008 (UTC) What do you think? I probably shouldn't start something like this until the core info is all up but I thought about maybe having an article with info about the "ghosts" at the end of an episode (I really don't like that term but can't think of anything better), say listing who saw them and where and such. What do you think?--T smitts 22:21, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Categories Don't forget to add categories for writers and directors. T smitts 15:54, 22 July 2008 (UTC) I also wanted to add that I moved some of those titles for a reason. The word "and", for example, is typically not captialized.T smitts 15:57, 22 July 2008 (UTC) I've just been adding a basic page for writers and directors to simplify my filling in the episode details. Having a page existing means I can just type the first few letters of the name and get a list of possibles. It cuts down on the cutting and pasting. My plan was to go back and fill in more details, or let someone else do so if they wish. There are various ways of capitalsing and I favour capitalising every word in a title, it makes it much clearer when written in a sentence for example. Given the number of different possible ways of doing it standardising on the simplest to understand makes sense. RichE 16:12, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back! Glad to see you around here again. With some help from a wiki administrator, I managed to tweak the main page a bit to add a featured article. I thought it would help to off some finished product. Speaking of finished products, I started on the summary for an episode page, namely "Static". I'm not quite done but I think it's a good start. I noticed many of the imaages you uploaded for the episode pages are of the victims dead. I recall you said this might get a bit gruesome, but I guess it okay if they're not ALL like that. (Maybe Torn, for instance, could show something from the women's suffrage rally at the start).--T smitts 17:19, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to add, I like the one for Lonely Hearts. I guess my concerns were unfounded. --T smitts 17:20, 5 October 2008 (UTC) I try and choose images of the victims, dead, as long as it is not gruesome. I try and avoid blood for instance. However if there is not a usable shot, for whatever reason, then I'm picking something else appropriate. I always try and use something from the opening sequence. I will try over the coming weeks to get images of as many characters as possible, but it will take considerable time. RichE 17:24, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Glad to hear it. I've been uploading them myself on a fairly regular basis. You might be interested to know that, as of last night, there are now more than 200 character pages. A few are actually spilling over into another category page! As for episode shots, I don't think you need to limit yourself to stuff from the teaser, if there's something better elsewhere. I found some good ones later in the episode for A Perfect Day, Forever Blue, Offender, Blood on the Tracks, and Shuffle, Ball Change. --T smitts 17:34, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to add... Glad to have some character pages up for Glory Days though all the other character pages had the younger version of the character on top, rather than the bottom. Also it's not really necessary to put the year next to the actor's name if only one actor played the character, since the caption already gives the year. --T smitts 20:27, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Episode Number I wondered what you thought of the possibility of adding an additional episode number to each episode? It would be the number of the episode across all seasons, so episode 1 of season 2 would be number 24, episode 23 of season 2 would be number 46. I have not come up with a good title for this number yet. I have a complete list so adding the numbers to any episode would be easy with out the need to go through them all in turn. Thoughts? RichE 10:09, 14 October 2008 (UTC) One idea: it could go in brackets after the production number, not that we have many of them. RichE 12:16, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I suppose it something to think about. One quick reminder about character templates: Just don't forget to put the right status (Alive, Deceased, Arrested, Unknown) for characters, and it's not necessary to put a year next to the actor's name if only one actor played the character. (The photo caption already gives the year). T smitts 21:19, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Another reminder Glad you're still adding characters. I just wanna point out a couple of things once more: *It's not necessary to put the year next to the actor's name if there's only one actor. The photo caption already gives the year(s). *Conversely, you DO want to put the year next to their status, if they're deceased. *Speaking of status, don't forget to put the right one. Rob Deamer is "Arrested", not "Alive". Thanks! :) T smitts 18:04, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Edited to add: *It's not a big deal, but you don't need to include a name or title in the category link at the bottom unless you want them listed under something other than the first word. For example you'd want to put "Balducci, Art" and "Hen House, The" for Art Balducci and The Hen House, but not put anything for Craig or for Frank's Best, since they don't need it. --T smitts 20:16, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Pleeeeeease don't put a year next to the actor's name if there's only one actor. It's totally redundant. You want to put that next to the word "Deceased" (if they're deceased) instead. --T smitts 22:45, 21 October 2008 (UTC) You are more than welcome to correct any "mistakes" I make (the joy of a Wiki) but I really don't see the issue. It is not "totally redundant", it is a piece of information about that character. If you picked a character page at random, having not looked at the page on the episode they appeared in, then the information is useful. RichE 23:00, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually it is redundant because the caption under the picture already gives the year(s) they appeared in. --T smitts 23:55, 21 October 2008 (UTC)